Une Éternel solitude
by Heinko
Summary: Toshiro se retrouve seul... Suite à la perte de son ami il a promis de la venger mais il n'a absolument pas prévu les événements qui allais se passer. Rating M : Présence de Violence et Sexe Yaoi et non Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach sont pas à moi pour l'instant mais à Tite-Kubo. Un très grand merci à Lovely-Chan qui ma grandement aider à faire cet fics merci Lov
1. Un Étrange Présentiment

**Chapitre 1 : Étrange Pré-sentiment **

C'était une journée parfaitement banale à la Soul Society, particulièrement dans la division du Capitaine Hitsugaya, lui s'occupait des paperasse, elle de...l'énerve, parfaitement normal donc.

Un jour le Commandent Yamamoto convoqua la Vice-Capitaines de la dixième division pour une mission des plus normal, qui ne mériterait pas le dérangement

d'un capitaine. Matsumoto entra dans la très grand Division numéro Un.

_-Vice-Capitaine Matsumoto, j'ai une mission pour vous dans le monde des Humains._

_-Quel genre de mission commandent ? Demande la jeune Rousse_

_-Un petit groupe de Hollow est apparu dans le monde des Humains vous devez donc les éliminés._

_-Sans vous manquer de respect monsieur mais pourquoi ne pas demandé à Ichigo Kurosaki ?_

_-Il a refusé, il est en examen _

_-D'accord je prévient juste mon Capitaine de mon absence._

_-Je vous remercie Matsumoto, s'exclamèrent le plus vieux._

Une fois devant la dixième division Matsumoto, discuta avec Hitsugaya de sa mission sur Terre.

_-Matsumoto ! Pourquoi tu es en retard ? Gronda le petit garçon au cheveux blanc._

_-Yamamoto ma donné une mission sur Terre donc je serais absent pendant quelque temps._

_-D'accord et c'est quoi ta mission ?_

_-Un groupe de Hollow est apparu je dois donc les éliminés._

_-Fait attention à toi ! N'oublie pas que depuis que Aizen les à rejoint ils sont devenus encore plus puissant._

_-Je le sais, je serais très prudente, au faites Capitaine ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ne soyez pas en retard lors de vos rapports n'oubliez pas que vous êtes seul !_

_-MATSUMOTO JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! Hurla le plus petit_

La vice-Capitaine partir avec un très grand sourire au lèvre.

-_J'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment fait attention Matsumoto, j'ai l'impression de faire une énorme erreur à ne pas partir avec elle...peut-être que je me fais que des illusions je l'espère...pensa Toshiro._

Rangiku fût vite sur Terre, elle rentra le groupe de Hollow qu'elle tua sans grand problème. Elle partie chez Orihime pour dormir durant le nuit. Plu tard durant la nuit un étrange reatsu apparut sur Terre, il était étonnamment puissant et terrifiant, ça réveilla de suite la jeune Shinigami à forte poitrine.

-_C'est... HINAMORI que fait telles ! Elle est...avec AIZEN ! Mais elle est folle on dirait qu'ils s'approchent ! Pensa-t-elle._

La jeune femme prirent une feuille de papier et écrit dessus un mot puis elle réveilla son amie qui dormait tranquillement :

-_Orihime ! Orihime réveille toi ! _

_-Qui a t-il Rangiku ?_

_-Prend ça et part vite chez Urahara !_

_-Il y a un problème ?_

Le mur en face des deux jeunes filles explosa laissant Hinamori, Aizen, Ichimaru et Tosen à découvert.

-_COURS ORIHIME ! Ordonna la rousse_

En moins de une seconde Hinamori poignarda la jeune femme à poitrine imposante.

_-RANGIKU !_

-_COURS VITE ! _

La seconde rousse courut alors dans le magasin de monsieur Bob (Urahara hein ^^) mais fût intercepté par Ichimaru qui menaça la jeune fille avec son sabre qui leva son sabre avec de s'abattre sur Inoue mais... Rangiku s'intercepta au prit de sa vie, la vie d'Inoue fut sauve. Puis Tosen arrivèrent derrière pour finir ceux que Ichimaru à échoué heureusement Urahara, Chad, Yoruichi et Ishida étaient arrivé, la quatre traître partir alors dans un senkaimon vers le Hueco-Mundo.

-_Vite Orihime donne lui d'urgence des soins ! Ordonna le marchand_

_-No...non c...'est iinutile...Urahara...dit difficilement Matsumoto._

_-Oui,Vice-Capitaine ?_

_-Inoue a un mot que j'ai écris pouvez vous le donnez aux Cappi...pitaine Hitsugaya ? _

_-Oui biensûr_

_-Merci...mourut la jeune fille Rousse_

A la Soul Society, Hitsugaya eurent une étrange douleur dans son cœur, cela n'était pas une douleur physique mais plutôt mentale.

_-IL EST T'ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE A MATSUMOTO ! Cria Hitsugaya_


	2. Adieu Matsumoto

**CHAPITRE 2 : ADIEU MATSUMOTO.**

Après avoir sauver Inoue d'une mort certaine, Urahara parti vers la Soul Society, pour discuté avec Yamamoto et donné la lettre à Toshiro. Vers les bureaux de la Division Un Urahara rencontra le Capitaine Ukitake, Hitsugaya et Shunsui.

-_Tiens Kisuke, ça va pas ?_

_-Capitaine Ukitake, Capitaine Shunsui s'il vous plait réconfortez le...dit tristement l'ex capitaine._

_-Qui ? Comment ça ? S'étonna les trois Capitaines._

_-Capitaine Hitsugaya..._

_-Oui ? Dit en tremblant il savait que c'est à propos de Matsumoto._

_-Je suis désolé... Votre Vice-Capitaine Rangiku MATSUMOTO est...tombé aux combat... avoua tristement Kisuke..._

_-Qu...qu...oi ! Coco...mm...ent ? Tremblota le jeune garçon._

_-Aizen, Ichimaru, Tosen ont lancé un assaut sur terre Rangiku à sacrifié sa vie pour sauvé Inoue..._

_-C...c...'est pas p...ossi...ble...une larme coula des yeux qui suivit par plusieurs larmes. NON RANGIKU ! hurla désespérément Toshiro._

_-Calme Toi Toshiro, Kisuke allons voir Yamajii et expliquez lui. Lui ordonna Shunui._

Les larmes du petit Toshiro ne cessa pas de couler depuis qu'il est rentré à l'Académie des Shinigamies jamais il n'avait pleuré et surtout pas comme ça, Genryusâi fût très surpris de voir le jeune capitaines en larme...

-_Quelque chose ne va pas? Kisuke il s'est passé quelque chose sur Terre ? _

_-Aizen à lancé une attaque sur Terre...Matsumoto est tombé.._

_-ça explique l'état du Capitaine de la dixième division...je suis désolé...pourrions nous voir le corps de Matsumoto ?_

_-Elle est à la quatrième division._

_-Très bien, ramenez moi son corps ! _

Le reste de la jeune rousse entra en salle avec Unohana avec une triste mine.

-_Il semblerait que ça soit Ichimaru qui à mis fin à ses jours, je suis vraiment désolé Capitaine._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas Toshiro Hitsugaya, le sacrifice de votre subordonnée est plus que honorable et nous allons lui faire une cérémonie digne de son nom._

Cinq jours après le décès de Rangiku, une cérémonie fût organisé. Tous ses proches étaient présent : Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku,Kira ,Inoue fût présent, Kurosaki aussi et surtout le Capitaine encore en larme ça fait cinq jours que Toshiro pleure il avait tellement pleuré que plus aucune larme tombé. Le Commandent prit la parole :

_-Aujourd'hui nous sommes présent pour salué Rangiku MATSUMOTO, elle était une personne très fidèle, surtout avec Hitsugaya, certes les papiers sont souvent en retard mais elle mettait quand même la bonne humeur dans le Seireitei surtout depuis la trahison d'Aizen et ses collègues, ça mort est une tragédie non seulement elle laisse une place dans la dixième division mais en plus personne pourra la remplacé, le Gotei Treize ne vous oubliera pas, merci, merci beaucoup Vice-Capitaine MATSUMOTO Rangiku reposez en païx._

Elle reçu une minute de silence, toutes les personnes présentent donnèrent des fleurs et plusieurs personnes laissaient tombé des larmes, surtout Hisagi, Kira qui sans elle ils auraient sur-ment sombré dans l'alcool ou dans la déprime depuis la trahison de leurs supérieur.

Plusieurs heures après la cérémonie les personnes présentent étaient Kurosaki, Kisuke, Inoue et Yoruichi, sans oublié Toshiro.

-_Pourquoi...pourquoi est tu partis, tu me laisses seul..._

_-J'ai une lettre pour vous de ça part tenez._

_Toshiro HITSUGAYA,_

_Si vous lisez cet lettre ça voudra dire que je ne serais plus de ce monde, avant de partir je tiens à vous dire que vous étiez un capitaine exceptionnelle, vous étiez très gentil avec moi, vous étiez l'un des seul à m'avoir fait confiance et avoir autant fait sourir, je tiens à vous remercié, même si j'ai souvent pas fait mon travail niveau papier et vous m'engueulez souvent, mais je tenais à vous dire à quel point je vous aimé sans vous la dixième division serait rien, le Gotei 13 serais rien sans vous, vous êtes comme un fils pour moi, je vous aime énormément. Merci ! Merci ! Pour tout __Capitaine HITSUGAYA, adieu..._

_Rangiku Matsumoto._

Après lecture de la lettre, une autres couler de larme apparut sur les joues du jeune. Un cri de ses entrailles surgit, il était tellement douloureux qu'il brisa le cœur des personnes présent leurs arrachant des larmes. L'enfant à cheveu blanc se mirent devant la croix laissant une fleur, une larme et un petit baiser. Hitsugaya se retournèrent pour rejoindre les siens lorsque une explosion secoua le capitaine, la tombe de son amie était en morceau, une épaisse nappe de poussière cachant la vue des personnes, après que la poussière fut dissipé, cinq personnes étaient présent.

_-Vous êtes qui ! Demanda aussi froidement possible l'homme au cœur brisé (c'est Toshiro hein)_

_-Nous sommes des soldats de maître Aizen, je suis l'Espada Sixto Grimmjow Jaggerjacks._

_-Je suis Tesla Fraccions de Maître Nnoitra que voici._

_-Sans importance de donner nos identites vous allez mourir comme cette Shinigamie pitoyable._

Un incroyable reatsu furent ressenti le jeune capitaine de la Dixième division éclata.

-_Rangiku n'était pas pitoyable ! S'énerva BANKAÏ Daiguren Hyorinmaru ! _

Son bankaï dégageait une étrange aura mélangé à la colère, la haine, la tristesse et encore la vengeance, une telle puissance qui était même senti par Yamamoto qui s'en presse d'aller dans la zone d'un reatsu aussi puissant il était presque supérieur à son reatsu, une fois sur place il fut étonné de voir le jeune à cheveu blanc tuer en une seul attaque, Nnoitra et Grimmjow (bon deux attaques^^) Il était tellement en colère que l'endroit qu'il était furent détruit (je précise ils ne sont pas dans un cimetière) les trois personnes restent fuit le combat en un shunpo et un grand coup de sabre Toshiro tua les fuyards. Et laissa éclaté sans colère.

_-Toshiro ! Calme toi ! Tu les as tuer calme toi s'il te plait_ ! Ordonna tristement Ichigo

Dans un moment de désespoir Toshiro lança un puissant sort de Kido mais heureusement une telle puissance aurait sûrement détruit une très grosse parti de la Soul Society, il fût empêché par Ichigo qui prit le plus jeune dans ses bras qui le calme d'aussi tôt et s'endormi.

-Commandent_, s'il vous plaît demanda Ichigo_

_-Oui, je vous laisse vous en occupé, apprenez lui à canalisé son énergie._

_-Merci Commandent._

Voilà le seconde Chapitre est fini je sais il y a pas mal de répétition, mais bon.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Un Sentiment Bizarre

Après son étrange gain de puissance et son évanouissement, Toshiro s'était réveillé, mais pas dans sa division et encore moi au Seireitei, juste dans un endroit assez familier.

-Peut importe...pensa-t-il, il essaya de se remémorer les événements passés, mais après la destruction de la tombe de Matsumoto-fukutaicho c'était le néant, il ne se souvenait de rien...

Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'encre. L'étrange homme était suivi d'un autre homme, plus jeune, avec des cheveux roux et des yeux caramel.

-I_chigo...euh...je veux dire Kurosaki ? Où suis-je ? Il s'est passé quoi ?___

_-Capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est vous ?_ Demanda le plus âgé étonna Ichigo et Hitsugaya.

-P_apa ! Tu connais les capitaines et la Soul Society ? Et les Shinigamis ?___

_-Oui, ton père était un très puissant Shinigami mon fils, j'ai été taicho mon fils !_ Affirma très fièrement le père de famille un brin débile.

-_Comment ça ? Tu n'es plus Shinigami ?_ Demanda l'aîné des Kurosaki.

-_Oui, la raison est que j'ai aimé ta mère, voilà tout.___

_-Euh...c'est quoi ce bruit ?_

Toshiro est tombé dans le monde du sommeil, le père d'Ichigo parti tuer un Hollow un peu trop proche de sa maison, laissant son roux de fils avec le taicho de la dixième division. Ichigo observa hypnotiquement le petit homme dormir. C'était vrai que Toshiro était mignon, il était incroyablement bien foutu pour un si petit garçon, à le voir dormir on en oublierait presque qu'il était capitaine et encore plus qu'il était très froid. Il attendrirait n'importe qui le regardant ainsi.

-_QUOI ! Je me mets à fantasmer sur Toshiro ! C'est vrai qu'il me plaît bien, il est mignon mais de là à fantasmer sur lui... ! Bon je vais le laisser seul, _se dit-il. _Bon, dors bien._..

Ichigo se baissa pour donner un baiser à l'homme qui était dans son lit, mais après être sorti de sa chambre, le rouquin réalisa qu'il avait dit ça à haute voix (bon c'est Ichigo quoi).

-J_'espère qu'il dormait... _espéra-t-il.

Dans la chambre.

Malheureusement pour Ichigo, Hitsugaya était bel et bien réveillé, une étrange sensation lui traversait le corps, et dans son esprit aussi tout était en désordre...

« _Pourquoi Kurosaki a dit tout ça ? A-t-il de l'affection pour moi ? Et ce baiser, même si c'était sur la joue pourquoi ça me perturbe autant ? »_ Pensa Shiro-kun.

À Las Noches.

-_Gin, où sont les hommes que j'ai envoyé à la Soul Society ? Demanda Aizen.___

_-Il semblerait qu'ils aient été tués par une personne à fort reiatsu._

-I_ntéressant, et qui est cette personne ?___

_-Nous n'en savons rien, mais celle-ci est très puissante car elle a vaincu les Epadas Nnoitra et Grimmjow avec une grande facilité et les fraccións également.__  
_  
-_Bon...convoque les Espadas. Réunion_,ordonna le maître des lieux

-_Bien Aizen-taicho._

Après le départ d'Ichimaru qui allait rechercher les Arrancars du palais, Aizen réfléchit. Qui pouvait-être la personne coupable de cette pensa que ça aurait pu être Yamamoto, mais il ne se serait pas déplacé pas pour un affaire aussi futile que deux hollows. Ichigo ? Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Puis ses pensés balancèrent plus pour Kenpachi ou Hitsugaya...Kenpachi... il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison qui l'auraient poussé lui aussi à faire ça, et le connaissant il aurait fait durer le combat plus longtemps... Et puis Hitsugaya... tiens tiens... lui par contre il avait vraiment quelque chose contre lui, entre leur trahison, les blessures de sa chère Hinamori et... la mort de sa Vice-Capitaine... Un petit rire sortit de la bouche du traitre. Son plan risquait d'être encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'avait prévu...

À La Réunion des Espadas.

Aizen prit la parole :

-_Espadas ! La quinta espada Nnoitra Gilger et le sexta espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack ont été tués par quelqu'un à la Soul Society, nous devons donc les remplacer. Luppy sera le remplaçant de Grimmjow et Momo Hinamori sera la remplaçante de Nnoitra. Des objections ?_ Demanda l'homme à la mèche rebelle.

-_Elle...elle est pas avec la Soul Society ? s'inquiétât l'octava.___

_-Si. Mais elle a choisi de me suivre. Bon, aucune autre question ? Alors la réunion est terminée !___

_Aizen n'allait pas avouer à Hinamori qu'il se servait d'elle (et oui encore) pour arriver à ses fins, et principalement tuer son ami d'enfance Toshiro.__  
_

À La Maison Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya était réveillé et se préparait pour rentrer à la Soul Society lorsque son hôte entra dans la chambre.

-_Tu nous quittes Toshiro ? Excuses-moi mais toi tu restes ici, sur ordre de Yamamoto-sotaicho__  
_  
Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs ne dit rien sur le "Toshiro"... mais...

-_Dis Kurosaki... il s'est passé quelque chose ?___

_-Oui, allons voir Urahara ça sera plus prudent. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que le vieux m'autorise à te laisser parti _! **éna le roux.

_« Pourquoi t'occupes-tu tellement de moi... ? Peut-être que depuis la mort de Matsumoto tu éprouves de la pitié en envers moi... » pensa-t-il._

-P_ourquoi tu t'occupes autant de moi Kurosaki ?_

Le roux sembla hésitant quant à la réponse qu'il devait fournir.

_-... J'ai perdu ma mère et... mon père ma soutenu, alors je fais pareil pour toi. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être très proche...___

_-En gros tu as de la pitié pour moi...c'est ça ? De la pitié...je suis faible, j'ai même pas...___

_-TOSHIRO LA FERME ! Je n'ai absolument pas pitié de toi, j'ai vécu également la perte d'un proche ! Je compatis à ta peine, et tu n'es pas faible, c'est pas de ta faute si Rangiku est morte, elle a combattu bravement et crois moi, Aizen...il va pas s'en sortir ! Tu peux me croire Toshiro !_ Interrompit le Shinigami Remplacent.

_-Mais Ichigo...___

_-Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! On va voir Urahara, il a un truc important à te dire.__  
_  
Dans la boutique de Urahara.

Les deux Shinigamis arrivèrent dans la boutique de leur ami Urahara. Une femme brune aux cheveux violets et aux formes assez généreuse les attendait avec un homme au sourire caché derrière son éventail.

-_Kurosaki et le capitaine Hitsugaya, nous vous attendions.___

_-Vous voulez me parler Urahara ? Demanda le génie___

_-Oui venez. Tessai ramenez nous du thé s'il vous plaît.___

_Yoruichi, Kisuke, Ichigo et Hitsugaya prirent place à une table ronde, et Urahara prit la parole.___

_-Hitsugaya-taicho, Yamamoto-Soutaicho ma demandé de vous entraîner car vous avez une puissance extraordinaire._

-_Lors de l'attaque des hommes de Aizen à la Soul Society, vous avez été mis hors de vous. Sans l'intervention de Ichigo vous auriez détruit une très grosse parti du Seireitei. Nous allons vous aider à apprivoiser votre puissance pour pas avoir trop d'ennui avec et pouvoir détruire Aizen et ses sbires. Vous habiterez chez Ichigo, son père est d'accord et je pense qu'il n'aurait pas dit non, hein Ichigo !___

_-Oui pas de problème, tu dormiras dans ma chambre, je dormirais dans le placard où dormait Rukia.__  
__-Mais pourquoi pas ici, Urahara ? _Demanda le plus jeune

-I_l semblerait qu'Ichigo ait le pouvoir pour vous calmer, mais ça reste à voir car même Urahara n'en sait rien.__  
_  
Après plusieurs heures de débat, Hitsugaya devait s'entraîner d'arrache pied pour venger son amie et également sauver la Soul Society du fou nommé Aizen, mais la tâche allait être très difficile, ça serait sûrement la plus dure expérience de toute leur vie, car Ichigo aussi allait s'entraîner pour lui aussi. Il devait être plus fort et aussi tenir compagnie à son collègue Shinigami...  
Et de jours en jours, Ichigo commençait à développer des sentiments forts pour Toshiro.

Fin du Chapitre 3 le prochain je le publierais je sais pas quand.


	4. Amour & Manipulation

_**Chapitre 4 : Amour & Manipulation**_

_**Dans le Hueco Mundo.**_

_-Tosen, Ramène moi Hinamori ! J'ai une mission pour elle._demanda le dictateur

_-Oui Aizen-Sama._

_-Vous me désirez Aizen-taicho_

_-Nous partons en mission dans le monde des humains toi, moi et Tosen._

_-S'en être trop curieuse, pourquoi vous et Tosen ?_

_-Je dois vérifier quelque chose ma petit Hinamori_

_-D'accord !_

_**Dans le Monde des Humains.**_

-Maître_ Aizen nous sommes arrivé dans le monde des humains quel est votre plan ? Demanda l'aveugle_

_-Viens Tosen je dois te dire quelque chose. Ordonna l'ex-capitaine. Tosen tu lâches un maximum de reiatsu, quand le Capitaine Hitsugaya arrive tu poignardes Hinamori. _

_-Oui, Aizen-Sama._

Tosen libéra une énorme vague d'énergie spirituelle dans la ville de Karakura, l'énergie était assez colossale, l'énergie fut sentit depuis la zone d'entraînement de Urahara.

_-Toshiro ! Ichigo ! Vous avez senti ? Interroge le marchand_

_-Oui, c'est l'énergie de Tosen...je sens aussi l'énergie d'une autre personne...il m'est familier...répondit Toshiro_

_-Ça me rappelle une personne quand mais je ne sais pas qui... la seul fois où j'ai ressenti ceux reiatsu étais lors de mon intrusion à la Soul Society Répondit Ichigo_

_-Mais...mais...c'est...HINAMORI ! Elle est avec Tosen elle a du être capturé ! Faut allez la secourir en vitesse !_

_-Attendez Hitsugaya-taicho ! Avant que le marchand puisse finir sa phrase le jeune capitaine parti en un shunpo...Ichigo ! Hinamori est une traître va secourir Toshiro vite !_

_-D'accord Urahara !_

Une fois arrivé sur place Hitsugaya est étonné de voir Hinamori avec Tosen,

_-HINAMORI ! _

_-Shiro ! Que fais-tu ici ?_

_-Je viens te sauvé du traître derrière toi !_

Alors que Toshiro approcha de Tosen et Hinamori, Tosen poignarda Hinamori, elle était à terre inconsciente dans son propre sang.

_-Non ! HINAMORI ! TOSEN ! Tu me le paieras !_

Une forte aura de réiatsu émit du corps du jeune taicho, ses yeux sont devenu rouge sang.

_-BANKAI ! Hurla Hitsugaya_

Levant son sabre il cria :

-_Daïguren Hyorinmaru !_

Les ailes de son bankaï était d'un bleu anormalement sombre et beaucoup plus imposante, sa queue était devenu sombre semblable à la lame de Tensa Zangtesu. L'aura étais telle que Ichigo fut basculé en arrière alors qu'il venait aidé son ami...Celui-ci s'inquiéta surtout que il était encore assez éloigné. Ichigo décida d'activé son Bankaï pour pouvoir rejoindre le jeune capitaine et pour la même occasion l'aider contre l'ennemi. Pendant ce temps, Toshiro fût arrêté par Aizen alors que la pointe de son sabre était à quelque millimètres de la gorge de l'aveugle en un puissant sort de Kido Aizen immobilisa Toshiro et prit la fuite grâce à un shunpo.

Ichigo arriva, il ne vit rien sauf un corps inconscient, il s'agit en réalité du jeune garçon, lorsque le rouquin le vu, il se pressa de voir mais son regard était vide, des larmes coulaient encore alors qu'il était inconscient.

_-Hé ! Toshiro ! Ça va ? Demanda le propriétaire de Zangetsu._

Mais aucun mot ne sorti de la bouche du taicho du la dixième division.

**Dans le Hueco Mundo**

_-Hinamori ! Réveil-toi !_

_-Aizen-taicho sais vous ? Que c'est-il passé ?_

_-Hitsugaya t'as poignardé alors sans aucune raison, il me semble qu'il a dit mort au traître en te désignant et en une fraction de seconde tu étais à terre inconsciente j'ai eu peur de te perdre Hinamori...Menti Aizen_

_-Si c'est ça...moi aussi je vais devoir le tuer même si au fond de moi...ça me détruit de l'intérieur surtout mon cœur..._

_-Je comprend...ne t'inquiète pas je serais toujours là pour toi Hinamori !_

Aizen s'approcha alors de sa collègue, lui pris le menton et approcha ses lèvres et les posent sur ceux d'Hinamori.

_-Taicho ? _

_-Je t'aime ! Hinamori !_

_-Moi aussi je vous aime rougit Momo_

Le traître renouvela le baiser qui fût plus profond pour la victime ses mains touchèrent son dos, l'ancienne ami du génie commença à enlever le haut de son « amant », elle a put apercevoir un torse musclé, des bras superbes bien sculpter, ses mains arrivèrent à son pan qu'elle enleva, ses mains touchèrent son entrejambe entre plusieurs va et viens Aizen commença à gémir, puis Hinamori posa sa bouche sur l'entrejambe d'Aizen le fessent crié, elle joua avec sa langue, Aizen joui dans la bouche de l'ex vice capitaine, puis il prit son amante et la posa son intimité sur l'entrejambe et commença plusieurs va et viens fessant crié Hinamori de plaisir après plusieurs va et viens le chef des lieux éjacula dans la femme. Elle se posa sur son torse avec un baiser et s'en dormis ensemble.

« Tu es tellement naïve ma pauvre, tu es tellement accro à moi que tu hésiteras pas tuer ton propre frère tu es vraiment pitoyable Hinamori. » pensa Aizen

**Dans le monde des Humains.**

_-Toshiro était réveillé pendant plusieurs heures maintenant, toujours choqué d'avoir pas encore put sauver sa sœur, lorsque Ichigo entra dans la pièce._

_-Toshiro, j'ai à te parler et ne le prend surtout pas mal, ça va être très dure..._

_-Je t'écoute Kurosaki...trembla-t-il._

_-Hinamori...est en réalité avec..._

_-Aizen oui je m'en doute aussi _Interrompu le Tendo.

_-Mais comment tu sais ?_

_-Elle n'était plus à la Soul Society depuis pas mal de temps, et là elle vient comme par hasard avec Tôsen pour moi ça veux tout dire..._

_-Je suis désolé...Hitsugaya-taicho... si tu as besoin de moi...je serais toujours là pour toi. Confia Ichigo_

_-Tu m'as appelé taicho !_

_-Oui je t'ai appelé taicho mais si t'aimes pas je continu avec Toshiro. Ironisa le roux._

_-Ichigo...merci merci pour ton aide avec la perte de Hinamori et Matsumoto les deux personnes chère à mon cœur...sans toi je pense que je me laisserai mourir merci infiniment Ichigo._

Le lycée quitta sa chambre avec un sourire à ses lèvres, c'est la première fois que le jeune taicho le remercie il était très fière.

_**Quelque mois après,dans le Hueco Mundo**_

Hinamori était très contente du « couple » avec Aizen, depuis environ cinq moins Hinamori est tombé en enceinte de Aizen, lui était content car avec ça il peut s'en servir comme bouclier car la Soul Society ne pourrait jamais tuer un père de famille même lui, son plan était largement mieux qu'il le pensait. En plus de sa manipulation de la futur maman, des Arrancars, de Tosen et Ichimaru il ne pouvait qui gagné face au Seireitei et ses capitaines...Ses capitaines le seul qui peut lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues est Hitsugaya, surtout que il est sûrement plus puissant du fait qu'il s'entraîne avec Kurosaki, Yoruichi et Urahara...il devait le tué mais pour cela Momo doit accoucher et après s'en servir...Aizen est vraiment fourbe presque pire de Mayuri.

_**Dans la maison de Kurosaki.**_

_-Kurosaki, dit moi ?_

_-Oui Toshiro ?_

_-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya...bref, j'ai remarqué un étrange pouvoir chez toi..._

-_De quoi tu parles ? _Stressa un peu le roux

_-Tu as un hollow en toi.._. Répondit le Génie

_-Toi...tu n'es pas un génie pour rien...mais comment tu sais ?_

-_Je crois...que mon nouveau pouvoir est...l'Hollowfication, il semblerait que je serais devenu un Vizard mais comment...je ne sais absolument pas surtout que je risque d'être l'ennemi de la Soul Society...j'en ai vraiment marre Ichigo..._

_-Si ils veulent t'arrêter je te protégerai et puis tu as des alliées à la Soul Society comme le Kyôraku-taicho ou encore Ukitake-taicho et je pense que le Commandent n'est pas si cruel que ça...ne t'inquiète pas Toshiro.._.

_-C'est la chambre des 46 qui décide..._

_-Et si tu tues Aizen ils vont réagir comment ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien...c'est la seul solution de toutes façons..._

_-Bon alors allons nous entraîner !_

Merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir:)


	5. Naissance, MortTrahison

_**Chapitre 5: Naissance, Mort...Trahison ?**_

_**A Las Noches**_

_-Aizen-sama vite !, Hinamori a des contractions !_ Lui dit un des sbires

_-Merci de m'avoir avertis, où est elle ?_

_-Elle est dans la chambre du Sexta Espadas._

Aizen prit son sabre et tua les sbires à cause de sa réplique. L'ancien capitaine courut alors vers la chambre, une fois dans la chambre, il pu apercevoir sa « femme » dans le lit entrain de crié à l'agonie.

_-Hinamori, je suis là tiens bon !_

_-Capitaine, ça fait mal ! Je sais pas si je vais tenir !_

_-Courage ma chérie je t'aime. Tu ne te laisseras pas faire !_

_-Oui,taicho_

Après plusieurs minutes de douleur, Momo réussi à accoucher un beau petit garçon, il avait les yeux de sa mère, les cheveux de son père et un petit visage innocent de sa mère également.

_-Bravo Ma Chérie ! On va l'appelé comment, notre fils ?_

_-Tokuro !_

_-C'est très bien ! Félicitation mais chérie, je vais te laisser te reposé._

_-Merci Aizen-taicho_.

Cinq mois sont écoulé depuis l'accouchement, le bébé avait déjà environ la taille de Toshiro, en effet Aizen avait transformé son fils en Espada, l'Espada Cero (0), la guerre était imminente, mais son plus gros problème était Toshiro, et son pouvoir qu'il risque d'être dévastateur. Sosuke lui prépare quelque chose...et Hinamori aussi.

_-ESPADAS ! Venez j'ai une mission pour vous ! Appela ses collègues._

_-Que voulez vous maître demanda Luppi_

_-Luppi et Yammy allez dans le monde des Humains, puis allez chez Ichigo Kurosaki et...TUEZ sa famille avec le plus de violence que possible !_

_-MAIS Aizen vous n'allez pas les tuer ! Ichigo OK mais pourquoi LA famille ? Demanda Stark étonnamment réveillé._

_-Ça te gène Starrk ?_

_-Non, mais s'il vous plaît laissez moi partir avec Luppi et Yammy, ils sont plus faible que le Capitaine et le Rouquin._

_-Avec plaisir Starrk, vous partirez demain, dés que je vous l'aurais ordonné._

_-Oui, Aizen-Sama dit les trois espadas en même temps._

Le lendemain matin, Aizen leurs donna le coup d'envois pour l'assassinat de la famille Kurosaki dans Karakura, Le traître veut absolument qu'ils meurent sous d'atroce souffrance. Mais le primera ne veut absolument pas faire un acte aussi barbare et cruel que de tuer une famille innocente et surtout avec une brutalité de sauvage. Même un Hollow peut avoir un cœur et une conscience.

Une fois à Karakura, les trois espadas se séparent, un part chez Urahara et les deux autres à la recherche des Kurosakis père et sœur.

_**À la boutique de Urahara.**_

-_Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki, Tôshiro Hitsugaya, je suis l'espada primera Coyote Starrk !_

_-Et mon la tercera espada Tia Hallibel !_

_-Hallibel ? Pourquoi est tu l'as ?_

_-Moi aussi, je ne peut laisser un telle crime être commis ! Je vais combattre Aizen avec toi Starrk !_

_Urahara ouvre la porte et les laissent entré dans sa chère et tendre boutique. Derrière la porte il y avait Ichigo et Tôshiro sabre en main prêt à agir._

_-Et bien, et bien qui être vous, rentrez s'il vous plaît._

_-NON ! Kurosaki part vite chez ta famille Aizen veut les assassinées !_

_-QUOI ! TOSHIRO PART AVEC MOI VITE !_

Après avoir appris la terrifiante nouvelle des deux inconnus (?), une fois arrivé chez lui, Ichigo découvrit un terrible massacre. Yuzu était à terre, le cœur et les poumons ouverts, les boyaux étaient éparpillée dans toutes la maison, la tête était arraché telle un arbre après une violente tempête. Et son sang couvrait la tapisserie. Karin hormis ses bras et ses jambes qui étaient ensanglanté était encore vivante...enfin entre la vie et la mort...(bon plus de la mort que de la vie).

_-Yu...yu...zzz...zzuu !...Ka...Ka...Karin ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Pleura Ichigo._

_-Iiiicchhiigoooo...s'étouffa Karin._

_-C'est des..._

_Avant que Karin finisse sa phrase un zanpakuto sorti transperça son estomac son propriétaire était un gros balèze, de couleur brun et la taille équivalent à la taille de Komamura._

_-AH ! AH ! AH ! Minable petites humains, elles sont faibles !_ Rigola de bon cœur Yammy.

La Suite au Prochain Chapitre (Hihihi ! Je suis sadique)

Excusez moi pour l'attente mais il y a les vacances;p, promis le prochain chapitre va être plus long.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS **

_**Fullcel14 **_: Le yaoi va être très inattendue, mais ça sera pas pour le prochain chapitre peut-être le suivant.

_**So Mizu : **_Toutes façons tout le monde aime Toshiro;p

PS : Je suis un Homme donc si dans les commentaires en fin et de début sont masculins c'est normal:).


	6. Désespoir, Trahison, Enlèvement, Torture

_**Chapitre 6 :** Désespoir, Trahison, Enlèvement, Torture...Pourquoi vivre ?..._

La lame de Yammy monta jusqu'à la tête de Karin qui trancha son corps en deux, laissant deux morceaux de corps dans les bras d'Ichigo. Une colère monta en flèche en Ichigo, puis Isshin entra chez lui, voyant le massacre de ses filles, il ne put s'empêche de hurler à mort, le reiatsu des deux derniers Kurosaki monta d'une allure dévastatrice. Luppi et son collègue passent alors en mode r ressureccion

_-Anéanti IRA, Hurla l'imposant espada._

_Après avoir crié sa phrase, Yammy grandit de plus de quarante mètre de haut, des paires de pattes lui pousse à l'arrière, Luppi lui, n'avait pas assez de temps pour libéré son sabre que la lame de Starrk lui traverse son estomac._

_-Starrk ! Sale enfoiré...sale traître ! Cria Yammy._

_-Vous allez voir, osez tuez de simple humaine avec une telle barbarie, vous allez payer et si vous revoyez Aizen...enfin non...vous n'allez pas revoir Aizen, je vais vous tuer toi et les autres espadas !..._

_-Tu es marrant Starrk, n'oublie pas que il y a Aizen-Sama, Ichimaru, Tosen, Barragan, Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Hinamori..._

_-QUOI !? TU AS DIT HINAMORI ? ELLE EST AVEC VOUS ? Demanda Toshiro encore choqué du massacre._

_-AH!AH ! Oui, elle est devenu l'espadas numéro cinq, comme tu as tuer l'ancien numéro cinq Nnoitra, ah tiens comme tu es tellement attaché à elle. Aizen et Hinamori ont eut un enfant, que Aizen a également transformé en espada, l'espada cero, Tokuro Aizen. _

_-TU MENTS JAMAIS HINAMORI SE FERAIT MANIPULER PAR UN SALOPART COMME AIZEN !_

_-Et pourtant Toshiro, je suis bel et bien la femme du Capitaine Aizen, et voici mon fils Tokuro._

_-Hinamori ! Que fais-tu ici ?_

_-Je suis ici pour te tuer mon chère frère !_

L'annonce de Hinamori choque tellement Toshiro qui lâcha son sabre prêt à mourir pour pas que Hinamori soit blessé. Ichigo, Starrk, Isshin, Toshiro étaient confronté à plusieurs ennemis, plusieurs autre alliée des espadas ont fait leurs apparitions, comme Zomari LeRoux, Ssayel et son frère, Hinamori, sans oublié Yammy et surtout Tosen. Toshiro, Ichigo activèrent leurs Bankaï, et Starrk sa ressureccion. Un féroce combat commencèrent, Ichigo contre Tosen, Icchin contre Zomari, Ssayel et son frère Il forte Grantz et Starrk contre Yammy, Tosen. Le combat le plus dure restait celui de Toshiro contre Hinamori, elle menait autant dans le domaine mental que physique même si d'un seul coup Toshiro pouvait en finir avec elle...Mais dans son cœur ça lui étais absolument impossible. Il avait subissait de terrible blessure comme une qui était près du cœur déjà bien atteint. Hitsugaya restait immobile...telle un statue, il ne fessait rien, mourir ou vivre il s'enfichait du moment que Hinamori ne subit rien de sa part...Alors que un coup de sabre allait en finir de lui une bonne fois pour toutes, une aide inattendue fait apparition, il s'agit de Hallibel.

_-Et gamin ! Tu fous quoi là ! Tu ne va pas crever alors que elle n'est même pas assez forte pour tuer une fraccion de Ssayel, si tu veux pas combattre rentre chez toi, les faiblards nous en avons pas besoin ! Tu nous gènes, si à la Soul Society les capitaines sont aussi faibles que toi alors la guerre sera gagné pour l'autre Aizen. Donc si tu veux pas la combattre alors va aider un ami à toi, je m'occupe d'elle. Lui dit l'ancienne Espada numéro trois._

_-..._

_-BON, Tu dégages, sinon c'est moi qui va te tuer sale morveux ! Tu voit pas que si elle meurt, elle ne sera plus sous l'emprise d'Aizen._

_-Mais...elle est ma sœur...je ne peut la blessé._

_Hallibel hors d'elle, lui donne une gifle._

_-LA FERME, tu es son frère mais elle ! Regarde ton état tu fais pitié, elle n'a pas hésité à t'attaquer !_

Avant que le petit taicho réponde, une explosion fût entendu, Aizen était là.

-_Bakudō no rokujū ichi : Rikujōkōrō._

Le puissant sort immobilisa, le plus jeune des taichos. Après l'utilisation de son Sonido, devant Hallibel et Toshiro, d'un coup de lame, il blessa gravement Hallibel et capture le chef de la dixième division pour l'emmener Las Noches, avec ses hommes, il n'avait que deux pertes, Luppi et Il Forte Grantz le frère de Ssayel. A la fin du combat, Starrk était pas mal épuisé, pareil pour Ichigo et Isshin mais Hallibel était à terre, vidant de son sang.

_-Hallibel ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Répond l'ancien Primera._

_-Ichigo ! Appelle Orhime et Urahara, nous partons pour la Soul Society, il faut d'urgence prévenir le commandent !...et prépare un hommage pour Yuzu et Karin, elles le méritent...ne t'inquiète pas nous allons tuer cette enfoiré et libéré Toshiro,je te le promet._

_**A Las Noches.**_

Bien chère, espadas, notre mission fût un succès, nous avons capturé le petit capitaine. Donc voici le bilan des troupes :

-Nous avons deux trahisons : Starrk, l'ancien Espada Primera et Hallibel l'ancienne Espada Tercera, ne vous en faites pas la Soul Society les tueras.

-Nous avons également deux pertes : Luppi et Le frère de Ssayel, mais aucune importance.

Voici désormais mes ordres, vous allez préparé les troupes, dans une semaine nous partons en guerre. Barragan, devient L'espada Primera, Ulquiorra le Seconda, et les autres restent dans le même grade. (Sachant qu'il reste : Zommari LeRoux, Hinamori, Aeoniro, Ssayel et son fils Tokuro).

Maintenant, vous pouvez disposez, laissez moi seul avec Hitsugaya. Ordonna le traître plutôt bavard .

Dans la chambre du Maître du Hueco Mundo, Aizen jeta à terre le petit taicho.

_-Bon tu va faire tout ce que je te dit, tu es d'accord ?_

_-..._

_-De un tu va te mettre entièrement nu !_

_-Cr...crève... !_

_-Tu te rebelles ? J'aime ça !_

_-Va te faire foutre !_

D'une claque, Tôshiro était à terre, soumis à Aizen. Ce dernier prit son sabre et commença à lui planté dans le genou droit fessant plusieurs va et viens, puis il prit Hyorinmaru pour lui planté sur la main et son arme sur l'autre main, le renégat sorti après de la chambre, plusieurs minutes après il fût de retour avec Ssayel et Ichimaru. Ichimaru le prend alors dans ses bras, qui commença à le toucher, Ssayel lui toucha les fesses et Aizen l'embrasse. Ensuite Ichimaru le déshabilla, Ssayel est venu cherché un fouet et Aizen commence à lui donner des claques aux fesses.

_-Vous allez me faire quoi bande de taré ! _

_-Nous ? Rien on va juste jouer un petit peu, mon petit chéri répondit Ichimaru._

_-NON ! S'il vous plaît me faites pas ça !_

Ichimaru enfonça son sexe dans la bouche du gamin qui ne pouvait absolument rien faire, il était faible ensanglanté, il était complètement à la merci de ses assaillants. Aizen lui lui enfonça son sexe avec une violence sans pareil dans son entre, du sang commença à couler, quant à Ssayel à l'aide de son fouet lui fouetta son entrejambe, lui donna également des coups et avec quelque va et viens très larmes commencèrent à couler, après une petite pause de cinq secondes le temps de changé de rôle, Ichimaru au visage, Aizen avec le fouet et Ssayel à son entre, les coups de fouet était plus violent que Ssayel, ensuite Aizen prit le sexe du tortionnaire et des vas et vient avec la bouche, il mordait son gland le fessant saigner, Hitsugaya jouit mais pas de plaisir dans la bouche du traître...

_-Ah ! Tu m'as fais ça ? Ichimaru, Ssayel sont allons exploré à trois ses belles petites fesses._

_Une triple pénétration se suivit, la pauvre victime était devenu inconsciente avec la violence qu'il a subit. Mais les trois autres eux ne s'arrêtaient pas. Après plus de trois heures de torture, Aizen, Ichimaru et Ssayel jouissent dans tout le corps du taicho, ses blessures étaient également couvert de sperme en plus de son sang, son visage lui aussi était couvert de nombreuse blessure._

_-Ssayel, s'il te plaît soigne le, car si il meurt ça ne sera plus drôle. Demanda le maître des lieux._

_-Vous avez raison, j'ai déjà tout prévu, j'ai un petit flacon de reconstitution dans la poche, je lui verse maintenant ?_

_-Merci chère Espada._

Il fallut trois heures pour que il se réveille, il était nu, son corps couvert de sperme, mais étrangement son corps n'avait plus de blessure.

_« J'ai perdu Matsumoto, Hinamori, en plus je suis coincé ici avec des cinglés qui me torture, je pense que je vais prendre mon sabre et mettre fin à ça » pensa-t-il_

_-Toshiro ! Toshiro !_

_-Hyorinmaru ?_

_-Utilise ton pouvoir, ton puissant pouvoir pour fuir loin d'ici ! Fuit dans la forêt des Menos, tes amis vont venir t'aider !_

_-Mais je n'ai pas d'amis ! Je suis seul...désormais..._

_-Tu as plein d'amis ! Ichigo, Starrk, Hallibel, Ukitake, Kyoraku ! Si tu veux pas le faire pour toi fait le pour eux ! Répondit le légendaire dragon._

_-Il a raison taicho ! _

_-RANGIKU !?...Rangiku sais bien toi ? Une larme parti des yeux du propriétaire du plus puissant zanpakuto de glace._

_-Oui c'est bien moi mon capitaine._

_-Je croyais que tu était morte ! Le jeune garçon courut vers la jeune femme une fois chez elle, il commença à fondre en larme. Matsumoto, tu m'as tellement manquer._

_-Mais pourquoi vous pleurez ? Arrêtez vous allez me faire pleuré. _

Les deux individus pleuraient tout deux de tout les cœurs surtout le plus jeune qui avait enfin trouvé

sa plus fidèle amie, quant à Rangiku elle était la plus surprise et la plus attendrit de fois la personne qui était plus grand que son physique le lançait pensé, il avait lui aussi des émotions, le voir dans un telle état lui réchauffa son cœur, Haineko et Hyorinmaru avaient eux aussi la larme à l'œil, deux personnes si différente et pourtant tellement proche.

_-Mais que fais tu dans mon monde ?_

_-Haineko et Hyorinmaru m'ont aidé à survivre à l'attaque sur terre, j'ai utilisé la plus puissante attaque de mon sabre, quand je reçoit un coup fatale, mon zanpakuto et moi même disparaissons en cendre et dans les moments les plus critiques nous réapparaissons. Et si je suis dans votre monde, est que Hyorinmaru m'a dit que vous étiez dans un état critique et que vous avez d'urgence besoin d'aide. Je ne vais pas réapparaître tout de suite mais je vais vous aidez à fuir, nous allons contacté Zangetsu pour qu'il ordonne à Ichigo d'aller voir Urahara pour ouvrir un passage vers la Soul Society. _

_-Merci, merci beaucoup._

_-J'ai service à vous demandez._

_-Le quelle ?_

_-Restez en vie et...TUER Ichimaru._

_-Et toi...tue Hinamori, je m'occuperai aussi de son fils et son amant Sosuke Aizen. Demanda-t-il_

_-Le combat va être très dure pour nous deux mais nous vaincrons, je pense que il faut vous laissez, il ne faudrait pas que ils s'aperçoivent de notre plan._

_-Oui, encore une chose._

_-Oui, taicho ?_

_-Merci énormément, sans toi je pense que je serais sûrement en plein désespoir et sûrement plus là actuellement._

_-C'est rien, vous êtes une personne très importante pour moi._

La Suite prochainement. Le chapitre est un peu plus long.

PS : Je n'ai pas activé le sabre de Luppi car je connais pas son incantation ^^'. Et si il meurt facilement est que je ne l'aime pas dû tout.


	7. Fuite, Retrouvailles ?

Chapitre 7 :_**Fuite et Retrouvailles ?**_

_**Dans le monde d'Ichigo.**_

_-Ichigo ! Ichigo ! M'entends tu Ichigo ?_

_-Zangetsu ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?_

_-Hyorinmaru et Haineko m'ont parlé, ton ami Toshiro Hitsugaya est actuellement à Las Noches, le palais d'Aizen, ils vont préparé une attaque pour le libéré, pour cela il faut que tu viennes ! _

_-Et quand je dois y aller Zangetsu ?_

_-Le plus tôt que possible, Hyorinmaru, Haineko et Rangiku Matsumoto vont t'aider et moi également._

_-Mais comment ? Vous pouvez vous matérialisé ? Et Rangiku est morte !_

_-Dans des cas d'extrême urgence nous pouvons nous matérialisé, et non elle n'est pas morte, fini de parler ! Il faut que tu ramènes d'autres personnes, à cinq il y a de forte chance d'échoué._

_-Très bien, je vais demandé à la Soul Society._

_-Non, ils sont en plein préparatif de guerre, cherche d'autres personnes, rendez vous au portails de chez Kisuke Urahara._

Ichigo se rendit immédiatement chez ses amis Orihime Inoue, Chad Yasutora et Uryu Ishida, comme à leurs habitude, ils n'ont pas refusé et son désormais prêt, mais contre toutes attente quelque autres alliées sont venu avec eux, ils y avaient : Isshin Kurosaki prêt à venger ses filles, Kisuke Urahara pour se venger également, Shihouin Yoruichi pour également se venger pour l'histoire de son ami, Tia Hallibel pour faire chuté Aizen et Coyote Starrk pour stopper Aizen dans sa folie meurtrière. Ils étaient douze, de quoi faire pas mal de grabuge, et libéré Toshiro d'une mort presque certaine.

_**Pendant ceux temps à la Soul Society **_

_-Capitaine Ukitake ! Ichigo et les autres sont parti à la rescousse de Hitsugaya taicho ! Rapporta Kuchiki Rukia. _

_-QUOI !? Qui t'as dit ça !_

_-Et bien...Inoue..._

_-Très bien Rukia, nous allons demandé une réunion d'extrême urgence. Va vite prévenir Renji. Ordonna le malade._

_-Bien, Capitaine !_

_**A la première division.**_

_-Capitaine Ukitake, pourquoi nous avez vous convoqué et surtout en urgence ?_

_-Kurosaki, Yoruichi et Urahara sont parti à Las Noches libéré Toshiro Hitsugaya, je pense que nous devrions lancé notre assaut en même temps, Aizen n'aurait absolument pas prévu une aussi puissante assaut ! Expliqua le malade._

_-Bien, nous allons faire un vote, Soi-Fon taicho êtes vous pour ou contre ? Demande le plus vieux._

_-Je suis pour, le capitaine Hitsugaya est un élément essentielle pour le Gotei 13, le perdre serais un grosse tragédie._

_-Capitaine Unohana votre avis._

_-Je suis également Pour, en finir le plus rapidement possible avec Aizen._

_-Capitaine Kuchiki à vous._

_-Pour mon honneur qui à été taché par les traîtres !_

_-Capitaine Komamura._

_-Si vous êtes d'accord je suis d'accord._

_-Capitaine Kyoraku._

_-Pour, sauvons Toshiro._

_-Où est le capitaine Zaraki ? Interrogea-t-il._

_-Il est déjà parti, il semblerait qu'il est pour répondit Sasakibe-fukutaicho_

_-Kurotsuchi ?_

_-Je viens pas mais, rapporté moi des cobayes._

_-Kurotsuchi-taicho vous gardez le Seireitei durant notre absence, avec les vices-capitaines, nous partons de suite. Nous allons en finir avec les traîtres et la honte qui à été installé sur nous !_

_**Dans le monde de Toshiro.**_

_-Taicho ! Ichigo et les autres sont dans le Hueco Mundo pour vous libéré ! Il faut vous préparez à vous battre ! _

_-Oui, tu as raison Rangiku. Fais très attention, je ne veux plus te perdre !_

_-Je vous tellement manquer ?_

_-Une vie sans une emmerdeuse comme toi est impossible !_

_-Je vous aime aussi Capitaine. Ricana la subordonnée du garçon à cheveux turquoise._

_-Capitaine, je vais vous laisser jouez un maximum la comédie._

_«Devoir faire l'amour à ces enfoirés...entre mourir et ça, le choix est vite fais...mais bon je dois prendre sur moi...pour les autres..., et d'après mes estimations ils en ont pour facilement deux heures... » pensa-t-il._

_-Tiens, tiens notre petit jouer, viens Aizen-Sama m'a dit que je pouvais faire n'importe quoi avec toi, et je vais faire une petite expérience sexuel avec toi mon petit chéri._

Toshiro le suit malgré lui, ils entrent dans une salle presque semblable au labo de Mayuri, mais son étrange labo avait des choses que Mayuri aurait...sûrement jamais montré en public...(enfin quoi que...), il y avait de nombreuse objet...sexuel, des fouets principalement, Ssayel doit être vraiment adoré les activités sadomaso...heureusement pour le capitaine, Ssayel est convoqué dans une réunion d'urgence, en effet Zaraki Kenpachi à été repéré entrain de tuer des Exequias.

_**Dans la salle de réunion.**_

-Amis Espadas, préparez vous la guerre est imminente, nous avons aussi repéré les personnes de Kurosaki, Ishida,Yasutora,Urahara,Yoruichi, et nos chère traître Starrk et Hallibel, et il y a également du nouveau, notre chère Hyorinmaru, et Zangetsu, toutes les troupes doit être prête, ils sont très puissant, surtout que l'un des plus puissants capitaine est aussi présent, méfiez vous il est très fort. Barragan comme tu es le Primera Espada, tu commandes.

_-Oui, Aizen-sama._

_**Dans le labo (?) de Ssayel.**_

_-Tiens mon petit chéri, il me reste un peu de temps devant moi, je vais en profité pour jouer avec...arrg...qu...quoi !?_

_-Ne touches pas à mon capitaine, sale connard ! _

_-MATSUMOTO, merci tu m'as vraiment sauvé ! En rentrent je t'offre dix bouteilles de saké !_

_-Vraiment !? Je suis contente alors ! Ricana la rouquine, ATTENTION derrière vous !_

La courageuse Shinigami servit de son corps pour faire un bouclier pour protégé son capitaine, la lame était au niveau de l'estomac.

_-NON ! Ça ne va pas recommencé ! Rang...RANGIKU ? RANGIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! BANKAÎ!_

Le Capitaine était d'une colère noir, son ami était encore une fois sur le point de la perdre, il dégageait tellement d'énergie que Ichigo parti l'aidé ou le sauvé, Unohana-taicho aussi accéléra le pas. (Comme lors de l'épisode 293).

_-Toi ! Tu es l'espada qui à assassiné la famille de Kurosaki ! Prépare toi à mourir !_

_-Non Toshiro ! Laisse le nous, on a une revanche à prendre avec lui, s'il te plaît pour mes sœurs._

_-Ramène là chez Inoue, elle est ici avec nous._

_-Tu penses pouvoir passé Shiro ?_

_-Hi...Hinamori ! Enlève toi de là ! Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi !_

_-Mais Shiro, tu vas te battre contre ton «neveu », Tokuro !_

_-NON ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Hinamori..._

_-Tu seras bien obligé mon chère petit frère._

_-J'ai juste une question Hinamori, pourquoi as-tu suivit Aizen ? La Soul Society vont te condamné à mort. Il t'a encore manipulé ?_

_-Je l'ai suivi, car je dois le sauvé des traîtres comme toi, qui veulent le tuer !_

Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discutions, la fraccions Shawlong Qu Fong s'interposa pour attaqué le capitaine qui était dans un colère noir. Le mur explosa laissant une personne possédant des clochettes au points de ses cheveux, sur son dos il y avait une petite fille avec des cheveux roses.

_-Zaraki taicho ?_

_-Ah ! Tiens Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Pourquoi vous vous occupez toujours des plus forts ! Je veux jouer moi aussi...Ah ! J'ai oublié le Yamamoto-Sotaicho est ici avec les autres Capitaines...Pourquoi ils sont venu, je pourrais m'occuper de ça seul, en plus quant ils arriveront il n'y aura plus personne. Ironisa le puissant homme._

Quelque instant après, la troupe d'Aizen et Aizen lui même sont apparu, une féroce bataille commença opposant les Hollows, les Espadas, des Exequias, des Shinigamis, Quincy, Humains.

Les soldats d'Aizen menèrent sans vraiment trop de problème, il y avait uniquement Ssayel et Yammy de mort chez les Espadas. Alors que tout signe de victoire semblerait perdu, les Capitaines apparurent, Komamura et Soi Fon ont déjà activé leurs Bankaï, fessant pas mal de dégâts, Yammamoto surveillait le déroulement, Kyoraku et Ukitake s'attaquaient à Ulquiorra et Aaroniero Arruruerie. Unohana des éventuel blessé avec Inoue. Byakuya s'occupait de Zommari LeRoux. Aizen, est parti avec Ichimaru, Tosen et Tokuro dans un autre endroit pour pouvoir agir dans un autre moment et trouvé d'autres alliées.

_-Pourquoi ton fils est parti ! Et pour tu n'es pas avec eux Hinamori ?_

_-Aizen me fait confiance, maintenant, prépare toi Toshiro Hitsugaya !_

_-Non, je ne vais pas me battre contre toi. Hitsugaya désactiva son Bankaï, et lâcha son arme à terre et resta immobile sur place._

Alors que Hinamori était pleinement entrain de chargé sur Toshiro, une personne inattendu fait son apparition.

_-Bakudō no gojū hachi : Kakushitsuijaku._

Une lumière venu de nulle part apparut et emprisonna Hinamori.

_-Momo Hinamori ! Je ne t'ai jamais élevée pour que tu essayes de tuer ton frère !_

_-Gran...grand-mère !? S'étonnèrent les deux Shinigamis._

_**LA SUITE PROCHAINEMENT (avant le retour en cours).**_

_**Pourquoi Tokuro ?**_

_**Kuro=Noir et Shiro=Blanc.**_

_**Tokuro (le méchant) et Toshiro (le gentil).**_

_**Si vous avez quelque chose à dire n'hésitez pas, du moment que ça n'est pas insultant j'accepte:).**_


	8. Réunion de Famille

_**Chapitre 8 : Réunion de Famille.**_

_-Grand-mère ? Que faites vous ici ? Demande le capitaine dans une situation critique._

_-Je veux que vous vous réconciliée ! Surtout toi Momo !, je n'aurais jamais crue que toi, ma petite-fille tu trahirais ta famille pour un homme comme lui...Allons, nous rentrons au Rukongaï, nous allons parler, tout les trois !_

_-Dégage, Grand-Mère, laisse moi tuer Toshiro, sinon je te tue !_

_-HINAMORI ! Laisse la tranquille, parle lui correctement, elle nous a élevé donc tu la respects ! Gronda le taicho de la dixième division._

_-Laisse la mon garçon, je m'occupe d'elle, pour l'instant nous partons d'ici, de toutes façon Sosûke Aizen est pas là. Comme elle ne semble pas coopérative, je vais l'immobilisé et la faire venir de force._

_**Dans le Rukongai**_.

_-Toshiro, j'ai à te parlé seul, s'il te plaît._

_-Vous voulez me parlé de quoi ?_

_-Hinamori...est manipulé par Aizen, son enfant est enfaîte une expérience, non seulement la puissance de la mère est augmenté mais l'enfant possède l'énergie spirituelle de son père et sa mère._

_-Donc, il est plus puissant que Aizen..._

_-Non, Aizen ne serait pas assez stupide pour faire ça._

_-Je vois...donc nous sommes contre deux ennemis capables de battre le Gotei 13, avec Ichimaru et Tosen qui sont très fort, ça risque d'être vraiment compliqué, il y a Ichigo qui est peut-être assez puissant pour les combattre mais c'est tout... _

_-Tu as énormément de puissance, mais comme tu es «jeune», ça n'est pas encore était éveillé, même avec l'entraînement tu as effectué dans le Monde des Humains, ramène moi une fois Ichigo, je vais vous entraîné toi et lui._

_-Oui, Grand-mère comme avez vous autant de pouvoir ?_

_-Et bien, j'étais une très ancienne capitaine, de la dixième division comme toi, et autre fois, fallait être d'une très grande puissance, pour être capitaine, fallait une puissance digne d'un commandant, bref assez discuté, va me cherché l'Humain._

_**Dans le Monde des Humains.**_

Le petit capitaine partit chez Urahara dans un premier temps pour voir si Ichigo, mais le Shinigami remplacent n'était pas présent. Il regarda ensuite à la fameuse salle d'Urahara, Ichigo était présent, s'entraînant avec son père activement, Urahara regardait le combat. Hitsugaya regardait un petit peu, pour non seulement en apprendre un peu, mais également qu'il reste un peu en famille, déjà qu'ils ont subit deux grosses pertes, il en était conscient surtout avec le temps qu'il avait passé avec Karin lors de son premier passage à Karakura, il se remémora ses quelques souvenir avec Karin, car même si elle était chiante, elle était quand même une très bonne amie. En pensent à ça, une minuscule larme à peine perceptible traversa ses joues, Ichigo se retourna quelque seconde et aperçu la larme, mais lorsque son père allez regardé dans la même direction, il fesait diversion pour pas qu'il s'aperçoit, de la légère exposition des sentiments de Toshiro. Ce dernier remarqua que Kurosaki...

_-Ichigo !? Appela le garçon à cheveu d'argent._

_-Ah Bonjour Toshiro, que me veux tu ?_

_-Ma Grand-Mère veux nous entraîner, elle veut que tu viennes._

_-Ta Grand-Mère ?_

_-Oui, c'est une ancienne capitaine, elle a le niveau du commandant, enfin bref, tu vient ?_

_-Va Ichigo, si c'est pour être plus fort, et ça te permettras de voir autres choses._

_-Merci...Papa._

Hitsugaya et Kurosaki passèrent dans le Senkaïmon, direction Rukongaï.

OoOooo

_**Dans le Rukongai**_

_-Dit moi Toshiro._

_-Oui ?_

_-J'ai remarqué, que avant lorsque tu es venu me cherché, j'ai remarqué un léger relâchement de tes émotions..._

_-... En effet, j'ai pensé à des souvenirs, lorsque Karin était encore en vie...une personne aussi gentil morte aussi sauvagement..._

_-Merci Toshiro, merci d'avoir pensé à Karin, mon père et moi même nous sommes encore sous le choc de la mort aussi violente qu'ils ont subit Yuzu et Karin... répondit le rouquin._

_-Ichigo...tu va voir, Aizen...il va pas s'en sortir, nous allons le tuer, toi et moi, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais d'avoir blessé Hinamori...même si elle est amoureuse de lui._

_-Urahara ma expli.._

_-Oui. Interrompit taicho de la division dix. Mais Aizen ne manipule pas Hinamori, elle est amoureuse d'elle, j'en ai eu la preuve quant j'ai reçu sa lame..._

_-Je suis désolé Toshiro._

Une fois arrivée à la maison de chez la grand-mère de Toshiro, ils remarquèrent que Hinamori était partit en laissant un mot sur la table.

_Toshiro HITSUGAYA,_

_Toshiro, crois tu vraiment que vous allez me capturé aussi facilement, Aizen m'a donné des pouvoirs extrêmement puissant, je serais capable de te battre sans problème, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. Je te tuerai, et si Grand-Mère s'interpose JE LA TUERAI de ma lame, j'ai également entendu votre conversation, pour l'enfant, c'est la vérité, il a bien le reiastu de Aizen et Moi réunit, donc même si nous mourrons tu seras fasse à une personne encore plus puissante._

_Momo HINAMORI._

_PS : Je me suis infiltrée à la Soul Society, pour tuer une des personnes qui t'ai le plus chère, je parle de Rangiku MATSUMOTO._

_-MATSUMOTO ! ICHIGO VITE ALLONS DANS MES QUARTIERS ! ELLE EST EN GRAND DANGER._

OoOooOo

_**Dans les quartiers.**_

_-Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho et Matsumoto-fukutaicho sont entrain de se battre, la vice-capitaine est en très mauvaise posture, s'il vous plaît sauvez là ! Supplia un Soldat._

_-Merci Soldat, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais sauvé Matsumoto._

Des lames s'entrechoquèrent, la violence était telle qu'une partie de la division était détruit. Ichigo et Hitsugaya utilisèrent leurs Bankaï respectif et libérèrent une immense quantité de reiastu s'échappa des deux puissants Shinigamis,

_-Hinamori, laisse Rangiku, si tu veut te défoulé, je suis là, mais laisse là tranquille ! Ordonna le taicho._

_-Ferme là Toshiro, c'est à cause d'elle que tu as changé, si elle ne saurait pas intervenu, tu ne serais pas Shinigami, et tu ne m'aurais jamais trahis !_

_-Mais ! Hinamori, le capitaine Hitsugaya ne t'as jamais trahis, je ne l'ai nullement manipulé, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour le bien non seulement de lui, mais de TOI et de sa grand-mère, il ne te trahirait jamais, TU ES SA SOEUR PAUVRE IDIOTE !_

_-Matsumoto ! Je te remercie de prendre ma défense, mais je dois réglé ça seul._

_-Laisse Rangiku, c'est son combat, nous ne pouvions nous nous interposé. Allons quelque part, loin d'ici, il a besoin d'être en famille._

_-Mais...mais Ichigo..._

_-Pars avec lui, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te blessé. Supplia-t-il._

Une terrible bataille allait débuté, non seulement Hitsugaya allait affronté sa sœur, mais il fallait qu'il la tue pour la libéré d'Aizen. C'était son combat le plus difficile de sa vie. Le combat commença, pour en finir le plus rapidement possible, il activa son Bankaï, son reiatsu avait une nouvelle fois changé, cet fois, la tristesse, la peine et surtout une haine, une haine envers Aizen.

_-Je suis désolé Hinamori, mais je vais te libéré d'Aizen, pleura le plus jeune._

Plusieurs larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, rien que l'idée de l'affronté, il sanglotait, il arrivait à peine à tenir son arme entre ses mains. Les soldats présent dans les alentours ne purent retenir leurs larmes car ils savaient très bien que le combat était des plus déchirent, les capitaines aussi regardèrent le combat, ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient s'interposer, les plus choqué étaient sans aucun doute Ukitake qui pour lui le jeune garçon était comme un fils et la jeune fille une très bonne ami, Kyoraku aussi était également très triste de les voir se battre à mort, Unohana, elle n'aurait jamais crue que les deux plus mignon, lien familiaux du Seireitei (Avec Rukia et Byakuya, et Kotetsu) devait en finir en aussi tristement. Yamamoto ne laissait paraître aucun sentiment mais il était également très triste de la tournure où l'affaire Aizen est arrivé. Les vices-capitaines, comme les Espadas ralliées au Shinigamis, même le Rukongaï pouvait observé un combat comme telle. De nombreuse larmes tombèrent venant de vice-capitaine, soldat, habitant du Rukongaï et même des Capitaines, même Zaraki Kenpachi laissait échappé quelques larmes, seul Byakuya, et Kurotsuchi étaient comme si il y avait rien. Après une attaque d'une puissance phénoménal du Capitaine des Glaces, signalé la fin du combat, et la victoire de ceux dernier. Tout les Gotei 13, et quelque soldats se sont approché.

Hinamori était à dans les bras de Toshiro, elle eux juste assez de force pour dire une dernière phrase :

_-Shiro-chan, je suis vraiment désolé, je suis désolé de t'avoir trahis, je suis désolé pour grand-mère, et aussi de Rangiku,_

_-Hiii...nanana...morii, je suis désolé de la tournure que ça à prit, j'aurais du te protégé, je suis un faible...pleura-t-il_

_-Non..., c'est de ma faute, je ne t'aurais pas trahis, rien de cela ne serait passé, s'il te plaît, veille sur grand-mère, sur Rangiku et surtout sur toi Toshiro, tu étais un excellent frère. Adieu Toshiro. _

Après avoir dit ces derniers mots, Hinamori ferma les yeux pour toujours, un cri des entrailles du triste garçon se fît entendre, même Rangiku et Ichigo ont entendu son cri, les deux s'arrêtèrent, Ichigo et Rangiku commencèrent eu aussi à pleuré de tristesse, dû à la terrible bataille que il a dû faire face, il s'est passé environ dix minutes où toutes la Soul Society ont regardé, entendu la peine d'un des capitaine les plus «solide » ils sont rentré dans leurs quartiers, Ukitake, Unohana et Kyoraku sont resté prêt de leurs ami. Yamamoto était rentré dans son bureau, où il laissa quelque rare larmes tombé, c'est la première fois depuis qu'il est commandant, qu'un telle sentiment fût ressentie dans toutes la Soul Society, et dans son cœur.

_-Toshiro...je suis vraiment désolé, pour Hinamori... dit Kyoraku_

Un autre cri fût surgis du jeune, mais celui ci, libéra une quantité gargantuesque de reiatsu, que les trois capitaines encore présent tombèrent à genou, puis Hitsugaya tomba dans le coma.

_-Retsu !_

_-Oui, je le ramène tout de suite à la 4ème Division._

**Fin du Chapitre 8.**

**Prochain chapitre prochainement.**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre se que vous pensez :).**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Les Sentiments.**_

Après son dur combat face à Hinamori, Toshiro était emmené à la Quatrième Division, il est resté dans le coma durant presque une semaine entière, quant il était enfin réveillé, il put voir plusieurs visage avec un énorme sourire mais avec un peu d'inquiétude.

_-Toshiro ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! S'exclama Ukitake._

_-CAPITAINE ! Je suis soulagée que vous êtes réveillé, vous m'avez fait tellement peur ! Tremblota Matsumoto._

_-Excusez moi...Matsumoto, où sont Ichigo et ma grand-mère ?_

_-Ichigo est chez votre grand-mère...et votre grand-mère...elle est..._

_-Aizen sais ça ? Ou plutôt son fils...Pouviez vous m'appelez Unohana taicho s'il vous plaît ?_

_-Je suis déjà là, capitaine Hitsugaya, oui vous pouvez sortir, mais Matsumoto fukutaicho reste prêt de vous, et Ichigo aussi, je l'ai déjà prévenu._

_Une fois partit de la Quatrième Division, Toshiro part chez lui...dans le Rukongaï, pour pouvoir discuté, réfléchir, et s'entraîner._

OoOo..oOo

_**Au Rukongai.**_

Le jeune capitaine arriva dans sa demeure enfin...celle de sa défunte grand-mère, il remarqua que les personnes ne le regardaient plus avec peur, mais plutôt par respect pas qu'il est capitaine mais plutôt face à son combat face à sa sœur. Ichigo était là, à attendre, la nuit avait bien débuté, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya et Kurosaki sont parti dormir, les deux hommes étaient dans la même pièce et la femme dans la pièce à côté. Durant la nuit, Toshiro se réveilla en hurlant, ce qui réveilla Ichigo.

_-Toshiro ? S'inquiéta le Rouquin._

_-Excuse moi...mais revenir ici, me rappel des souvenirs avec ma grand-mère et Hinamori..._

_-Je suis désolé...dit pour ton combat..._

_-Oui, je vais te raconté. _

_Flash Back. POV Toshiro._

_-Alors Toshiro ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à te battre contre moi ?_

_-...Excuse moi, Hinamori..._

Le combat commença, elle fonce vers moi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix de me protégé grâce à mon sabre, Hinamori était toujours plus faible que moi, surtout avec mon Bankaï, je n'ai pas eu de grosse difficulté à la repoussé. Elle revient à la charge, encore, encore et encore. Elle activa son étrange masque de Hollow, Aizen l'avais transformé en Arrancar, la puissance sa puissance monta en flèche, ses attaques étaient largement plus puissante, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à parer ses coups, elle est rapide, en un shunpo elle était derrière moi, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait des larmes, elle pleurait, dans son regard, il y avait de haine, de la tristesse. J'esquive son coup de justesse, mal me laisse un trace à mon épaule gauche qui commença à saigné, le combat était sans issus, alors que je prenais de l'altitude, j'apercevais notre grand-mère, elle me fessait un signe comme quoi, je pouvais en finir...

_-Excuse moi Hinamori, RYUSENKA !_

_Fin du Flash Back._

_-C'est vraiment terrible pour toi... _

_-Ne t'en fait pas, elle savait que j'avais pas le choix._

_-Aizen...il le paiera ! Mes sœurs, ta sœur, ta grand-mère...en plus de ça tu ne dors pas..._

_-..._

_-Toshiro, si ça peut te réconforté, tu peux dormir avec moi._

_-Tu es sûr que..._

_-Oui, vient._

_-Mais..._

_Avant que Toshiro finit sa phrase, Ichigo mis ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_«Que fait il ?, pourquoi m'embrasse-t-il ? C'est plutôt agréable... »._

_Toshiro amplifia le baiser, à la surprise de Ichigo. _

_-Toshiro ? Interrogea le Roux_.

Le jeune capitaine venait de s'endormir, parlé et les autres émotions l'ont fait dormir dans les bras de Kurosaki.

OooOo

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

Toshiro fût le premier debout, remémorant les souvenirs de la veille, Ichigo KUROSAKI et lui _ensemble ? Il devait un avoir le cœur net. Ichigo se réveilla peu après._

_-Toshiro ? Ça va pas ?_

_-..._

_-Ah ! Pour hier soir ? C'est sincère...je suis désolé si c'est aussi brusque._

_-Parlons en plutôt ce soir...s'il te plaît._

Voici la neuvième chapitre, il est court, et très très très très en retard, promis, j'essayerais de faire plus long et pas autant de temps d'attente.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 : Chantages**_

_**-**Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous êtes le Shinigami le plus pitoyable que la Soul Society à pu avoir ! Vous êtes faible ! Inutile ! Vous êtes exclu du Gotei 13...non de la Soul Society ! Nous allons vous envoyez dans le Hueco Mundo ! Expliqua les plus cruellement la Chambre des 46._

_-J...je...je ne comprend pas ! J'ai toujours était très serviable vis à vis de la Soul Society ! Certes je ne suis pas aussi compétent en combat que Kyoraku-taicho ou encore Zaraki-taicho mais JE SUIS UN MEMBRE DU GOTEI 13 ! s'énerva le petit capitaine._

_-Tôshirô HITSUGAYA, je vous condamne à la peine de mort pour le meurtre de Momo HINAMORI. _

_Et d'avoir eux des relations avec les traîtres Aizen Sosuke et Gin Ichimaru_

Après la sentence une porte éclata laissant entre un Shinigami : Ichigo Kurosaki.

-_Comment osez vous entré en pleine audience et avec brutalité ! S'énerva les membres de la Chambre des 46._

_-Vous condamnez un INNONCENT ! Tôshirô à toujours été fidèle à la Soul Society, JAMAIS il n'oserais être un traître ! Pour ses aventures avec Aizen et Ichimaru...il a été ENLEVER vous comprenez bande d'abrutis ! S'énerva Ichigo._

_-Vous ! Shinigami remplacent ! Même si on a une énorme dette par rapport à vous, nous n'hésiterons pas vous condamnez ! D'ailleurs, nous vous condamnons à trois années dans l'enfer pour votre insolence!ricana ces dernières._

_-Je te remercie Ichigo...Mais ne te sacrifie pas pour moi, il y a une guerre qui se prépare et..._

Avant que Tôshirô puisse finir sa phrase, Ichigo en un puissant shunpo se téléporta prêt de son ami et prirent la fuite.

_-Ichigo...tu va avoir des problèmes et …_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Tôshiro, je sais que tu n'es pas coupable, j'ai vu ton combat contre Hinamori...Nous allons sur terre, Urahara va te cacher le temps de nous préparé pour la guerre contre Aizen..._

_-Matsumoto !? Où est-elle ?S'interrogea-t-il_

_-Elle est avec Urahara, elle va bien. Viens nous partons d'ici...tu es en danger._

_-Non...je vais allez voir Yamamoto-Sotaicho...cet histoire avec les 46 n'est pas normal..._

_-D'accord, je viens avec toi, les 46 ont sûrement lancer une recherche..._

OoOOoOo

_**Dans la première Division.**_

_-Yamamoto-Sotaicho ! Je suis Tôshirô Hitsugaya, j'aimerais entré s'il vous plaît. _

L'imposante porte s'ouvra, Tôshiro s'avança jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur, mais le capitaine n'était pas là, laissant une lettre.

_Capitaine Hitsugaya,_

_J'ai fais en sorte que les 46 vous condamne, et comme je l'ai savais que vous sauriez sauvé par notre chère ami Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai enlevé Genryusai Yamamoto, pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ?_

_C'est très simple, je veux que vous deveniez mon amant, certes Ssayel est mort mais je ne peux pas m'empêché de penser à vous Toshiro Hitsugaya, si dans trois heurs vous n'êtes pas dans mon château, je tue le commandent et je lance une attaque sur la Soul Society._

_Sôsuke AIZEN._

_-Tôshiro...tu n'es pas obligé..._

_-Si...pour Yamamoto-Sotaicho et le Soul Society..._

_-Mais..._

Après la nouvelle de l'enlèvement du Sotaicho, Toshiro parti au Hueco Mundo pour ce rendre à Aizen...malheureusement pour lui, mais dans la Soul Society, un complot pour définitivement stoppé Aizen. Les Capitaines restant, les vices-capitaines, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Isshin, Hallibel et Stark étaient également présent pour la plus grande réunion pour la plus grande guerre de la Soul Society.

_-Isshin, Ichigo et Rangiku étaient chargé de secourir Hitsugaya et Genryusai, Kempachi et Byakuya de tuez le reste des Espadas, Kyoraku, Ukitake et Ishida étaient chargé du soutien à distance, Unohana, Inoue et Chad des soins et Kurotsuchi...à capturé des Hollows pour faire des expériences loufoque. _

_**Aux Hueco-Mundo.**_

Hitsugaya est arrivé sur les lieux, accueille bras ouvert par le maître des lieux.

_-Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous attendait avec impatience. _

_-Libère le commandent _!

_-Patience, vous êtes tellement pressé_

Aizen s'avança jusqu'à son otage, commença à lui carraisé les cheveux, donne des baisers papillons sur le visage du petit capitaine, la langue d'Aizen pénétra dans sa bouche au grand malheur de ce dernier, puis commença à carraisé le torse, enlevant petit à petit son haori, puis son kimono laissant un torse bien musclé à découvert, Sosuke commença à mâchouillé le petit bout de chair du petit homme, et mis sa main dans le futon de son «invité» lui carraisant sa verge déjà durcit et enleva dans le même cas le reste des habits de Toshiro et en profita pour enlevé également ses habits laissant deux hommes nus. Aizen porta Toshiro et le mis sur sa verge laissant coulé quelque goûte de sang, plusieurs va et vient prirent suite, après plusieurs minutes d'extase Aizen enleva Toshiro et se vida sur le visage de ce dernier, pour finir, le prirent la verge de Toshiro et commença de va et vient avec sa main et sa bouche jusqu'à se que Toshiro se vide dans la bouche et sur la main de son assaillant. La main plein de sperm, Aizen la dirigea vers sa bouche léchant goulûment.

_-Vous êtes vraiment parfait capitaine Hitsugaya, pour pas que vous ne partez pas je vais vous attaché, je vous donnerais à mangé moi même et je te laisse pas vous habillé vous êtes trop bon. A ce soir Toshiro Hitsugaya. Fini le traître._

_-Ah ! Commandent, Hitsugaya Taicho est venu et j'ai déjà commencé, et tous ça pour vous, il vous vraiment fidèle._

_-Relâche le capitaine ! S'énerva-t-il_

_-Oh ! Que non, je vais d'abord jouer un peu avec lui et après quant je serais lassé, je le tuerais avec vous ! _Sosuke parti en lâchant un rire démoniaque.

-_AIZEN ! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE_

Fin du chapitre le reste je sais pas quand, je suis assez occupé pour l'instant.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Hitsugaya Toshiro & Aizen Tokuro.**_

_Plusieurs jours après son entré à Las Noches, Toshiro reste fort malgré les diverses tortures d'Aizen et ses hommes, le plus surprennent pour lui est que Tokuro n'est pas encore venu le voir que X raison, pour c'est lui qui à tuer sa mère, c'est lui qui à tuer Hinamori...Mais quelque chose clochait, Yamamoto était toujours dans les lieux...ça veux dire qu'il fait ça pour rien ! Aizen avait menti ? Non je dois être fort pour Matsumoto, le commandent, tous le monde pour...Hinamori...mais Aizen n'est pas assez idiot pour libéré le plus puissant Shinigami du Goteï 13...Il venait de s'en rendre compte...Aizen à réussi son coups en capturant deux capitaines réduisant encore la force de la Soul Society..._

_«Je suis vraiment trop con...je n'aurais pas dû me laissé avoir aussi bêtement...Yamomoto-Sotaicho m'aurait dit de ne rien faire et d'attaquer et maintenant Aizen est beaucoup plus fort...c'est la fin... pensa-t-il »_

_La porte se mirent à claqué...Toshiro avait peine quelque chose sur lui lançant juste une minuscule parti couvert, la personne qui entra Hitsugaya ne le connaissait que trop bien..._

_-Tokuro ?Que viens tu faire ici ? Tu viens profité de moi ?_

_-Même si l'idée d'en profité de toi n'est pas déplaisant, mais non, je suis venu te dire...Pourquoi tu as tuer ma mère !? Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous étiez ami...je croyais que VOUS étiez de la même FAMILLE ! POURQUOI ! Hurla de colère le fils de Hinamori._

_-Parce que...Aizen ton père la contrôlait...je devais faire quelque chose !_

_-Et la solution était de la tuer c'est ça ? _

_-Crois moi...si il y aurait eu une autre solution...je l'aurais pris...même au péril de ma vie !_

_-Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas sacrifié pour ELLE pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas BATTU ? _

_-Parce que...JE DETESTE TON PERE ! A chaque fois que je le vois profité de moi j'ai envie de le tuer ! Le problème est TON PERE !_

_-...La ferme...LA ferme...LA FERME ! LA FERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRME._

_Après son hurlement, Tokuro s'approcha de Toshiro lui donnant plusieurs coup partout sur son corps...pendant plus de vingt minutes Toshiro subissant des torrents de coup, le corps rempli de bleu et de sang...Toutes la haine qu'avait Tokuro était dispersé en coup...Enfin se dernier sorti de la pièce avec une larme à peine visible..._

_«Excuse moi Hinamori...je préfère mourir que de faire souffrir ton entourage...pardon grand-mère, Matsumoto, tous le monde...je suis vraiment un lâche...je vous ai tous déçu...»_

_**Dans son monde intérieur.**_

_-Toshiro! _

_-Hyorinmaru ? C'est la première fois que tu viens me voir..._

_-Toshiro, tu n'es pas un lâche, Hinamori aurait voulu que tu en finissent avec Aizen et même tuer son fils..._

_-Mais...je ne peux pas...je suis trop faible pour faire cela, Aizen ou même Tokuro me tueront sans aucun problème..._

_-Tu n'as pas exploité tout tes pouvoirs, il te reste encore une technique qui pourrait en finir définitivement...mais si tu l'utilises tu as de très grande chance de mourir, mais je te laisse la découvrir seul._

_-Une technique ? Hyorinmaru ? _

_-Courage...ils ont confiance en toi tu es leurs dernière espoir_

_Dans une tempête de neige, le dragon légendaire disparu._

_**A Las Noches.**_

_Plusieurs explosion d'un force incroyable fut ressenti en dehors du palais, Toshiro se demanda bien évidemment qui peut-être à l'origine de tous ça...mais tout compte fais il savait parfaitement que Ichigo ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement, le petit capitaine fit un petit rictus imperceptible._

_«Ichigo...Matsumoto...vous vraiment des idiots» ironisa-t-il._

_On pouvait sentir l'énergie spirituelle très puissante des différents capitaines qui tous ensemble étaient presque invivable. Une alarme insupportable se fît ressentir partout dans le palais, Ichimaru, Tosen, Aizen et Tokuro sont immédiatement allez dans la chambre de leurs prisonnier. Avec comme otage le sotaicho. _

_-Lâché immédiatement Hitsugaya-taicho ! Toutes façons vous allez perdre, toutes nos troupes les plus puissante sont ici ! Vous n'avez plus aucune chance !_

_-La ferme le vieux, Aizen-sama va vous battre pour la justice !_

_-Tu ne pas changé de refrain toujours avec ta justice à la con inexistant avec un enfoiré comme Aizen ? Répondit aussi froidement que possible le détenu à cheveux blanc._

_-Capitaine Hitsugaya !... _

_Avant que Yamamoto puisse finir sa phrase, une lame traversa son corps, il s'agissait de Tosen_

_-COMMANDENT !_

_Hyorinmaru autrefois enlevé apparut dans ses mains, la colère d'Hitsugaya était telle que son énergie spirituel augmenta de façon faramineuse. _

_«Capitaine... »s'inquiéta sa Fukutaicho._

_-Ichigo ! _

_-Oui, allons secourir Toshiro._

_Le deux amis partirent vers la zone de l'énorme reiatsu._

_-BANKAI ! Daiguren Hyorinmaru !_

_Les ailes du bankaï d'Hitsugaya étant plus imposante qu'en temps normal, une épaisse couche de glace recouvrit le sol, quelque arrancar faible présent dans le palais mourut sous la pression. _

_Tosen se lança vers son adversaire mais ce fit intercepté par deux personnes qu'il avait oublié._

_Stark et Hallibel sont venu porté main forte à leurs alliée._

_-Tiens, tiens Stark et Hallibel, mes deux plus puissants espadas...vous qui détestiez les Shinigamis vous vous retrouvé alliée à eux ricana Aizen._

_-Je ne déteste pas les Shinigamis...mais je deteste TOI AIZEN ! Repondût froidement Hallibel._

_-Hitsugaya-taicho, occupez vous d'Aizen, nous nous occupons de Tosen ! Ordonna Starrk._

_-Merci à vous deux ! Faites attention à vous._

_**Prochain chapitre sera ...une SURPRISE:D. Par contre, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre durant le mois et Mars et début Avril**_

_**Heinko.**_


End file.
